


Birthday Kidnapping

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Brian Kinney (Queer As Folk), Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Boys In Love, Britin - Freeform, Camping, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hiking, Horseback Riding, Horses, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Pictures, Rewrite, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Top Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), True Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Instead of letting Brian endure what is planned by the others Justin kidnaps Brian taking him somewhere for his thirtieth birthday
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	1. Kidnapped Out Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I finally came up with an idea on redoing Brian's birthday which I thought was just sad on the show. Who wants a Death day party. (Third Birthday story I'm posting but I wrote it first)

Brian had spent most of the night fucking as many guys as he could. He wasn't ready for his thirtieth birthday. The thing he wasn't expecting was when he woke up after that last guy was to be not in his bed. He could have sworn he had been at the loft, but this was not the loft at all. He could feel the difference in his bed and whatever he was on. He didn't feel like opening his eyes just yet. He'd been so high and drunk the last round he didn't even remember cumming. He groaned feeling a bump, bump, where in the world was he to feel a bump while laying. He slowly opened his eyes blinking being hit by the view of the sun through a pair of sunglasses. 

He regretted sitting up in a hurry though, but he did almost yelling. He was in his Jeep going down the highway. He turned to the driver seat since he was strapped into the passenger one. He wasn't expecting to be in the Jeep, or have been kidnapped, but he should have known if he was then the one beside him would have something to do with it. He let out another groan before sitting back shutting his eyes again.

"Where the fuck are we going and why the fuck don't I remember you kidnapping me last night?" Brian asked his voice sounding horrible as he felt.

Justin rolled his eyes at the fact Brian was finally among the living again. "I thought I was going to have to do CPR if you didn't wake before we got there." He said not answering Brian's questions right off. "Just take the pills I put in your pocket and the water beside you." He added turning onto the turn off ramp that lead to where they were going.

Brian found what Justin said was there taking the pills and the water. He had also looked at the sign finding that they were heading to fucking Snowshoe, West Virginia. He didn't know what the hell was in the damn state besides them. He also wanted to know why in the hell Justin had kidnapped him to go here. The twat wasn't talking though and the radio was making his head hurt so he flipped it off. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Did you want to be woken up this morning by our so called friends, your adoptive family, and given a death day party?" Justin asked sounding as serious as he could. 

"What the fuck would I want to have a death day party for?" Brian asked before he remembered it was his birthday for the second time. "Oh shit, they didn't?" He asked, but it probably wasn't a joke. 

"I'm afraid so, Bri. So two hours ago I went to the loft dressed you and got you in the Jeep. It was not easy since you decided to bite me and you kicked me twice. Thank god you are bad at kicking when you're coming down from a high and hangover." Justin said giving Brian a smile. "I do have to say you look like shit right now. We got another twenty minutes before we get to the place we're going so get some more sleep. I might have borrowed your card, but if you don't have fun I'll pay you back, again." Justin said before Brian could say anything about taking his card.

"I'll collect later, now I'll take that more sleep." Brian said before he dozed back off.

Justin knew that Brian hated thinking of them as a couple. You said boyfriends and the man he was in love with would hide. He'd become a jerk trying to get him to go away once again. This time however he'd done it without telling Brian what he had planned so he couldn't object. The way he saw it Brian would be thinking him for doing this compared to a fucking death day party that their friends were planning. 

He'd already planned on asking to do something with Brian. However, Michael had started talking about the death day party a week ago. They had wanted him to help, but he'd refused to do it. It was how he had been kicked out of Debbie's by Michael for the last three days when they started talking about the party. If they wanted to be stupid with their idea he was going to put the biggest kink in their plans. His mom was the only one that knew where he was going to be at. 

He hadn't wanted her to worry when he didn't answer his phone. He had turned Brian's off as well, but left a note saying if needed contact his mom. Justin wanted the weekend with Brian to be together just the two of them. It would give them a time away from Brian's family. They might be his friends too, but they didn't feel like family, except for Emmett and Gus plus Vic. He just didn't want to be stuck having some death day party when they could be doing something so much more fun. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin waited until he'd checked them in before he woke Brian up. He'd let him sleep for an extra fifteen minutes by taking their bags to the room too. He knew that Brian wouldn't have wanted some low rated room so he got the best he could at short notice. It did have its own entrance at least. He wished that it was a winter month, but they had plenty to do here now as well. He had told the woman at the desk that he'd need a couple of hours before booking something to do. She had given him a brocure of things he could pick to do. 

Brian was less grumpy when Justin woke him up this time. He also didn't get kicked or bitten thankfully. He still couldn't believe that Brian had bitten him when he'd been trying to get him dressed. It hadn't been too horrible of bites thankfully. He had thought it would be bad if he got them pulled over because Brian was naked. He'd kissed Brian awake which had put him in a better mood too. 

Once they got to the room Brian had been a lot more awake. He had thought he'd been dreaming about being in West Virginia. Justin really had kidnapped him bringing him to another state for his birthday. He looked around noticing that the room was actually his style too. There was a huge window that expanded the whole length of the one wall looking out onto the mountain. He knew in the winter it would look beautiful with snow coming down. He turned around looking at Justin who was looking nervous. 

"So far I like, even if I am paying for this." Brian smiled taking hold of Justin's hand pulling him to him. "What exactly are we going to do since there's now snow?" He asked, "Besides fuck in front of that window?" He added to the question closing his mouth over Justin's.

Justin opened his mouth up giving Brian access to what he wanted. Their tongues battled for a little in the kiss, but he let Brian had control. He loved it when Brian had control over him. He was the only one he let fuck him into the bed until he'd pass out in pleasure. He trusted no one else to do that or give him what he needed. He wrapped his arms around Brian's waist moaning into the kiss. 

"I wasn't sure what you'd want to do so I waited." Justin said once they pulled apart. "They have the trail which you can take a horse or ATVs. There's mountain biking along with some paddle boards, canoes, and Kayaks. They have hiking and walking trails all outside. There is a spa, pool, and a bar plus local shops. They even have a beach here, which I didn't know about til saw the brochure." He added hoping that it was enough to keep Brian happy. 

Brian thought about it for a moment before he answered. "I'm not going bike riding, but I might consider riding a horse or an ATV. We will for sure be going to the bar tonight for drinks. The pool sounds good too, if you thought to pack clothes for it." He wasn't sure what Justin would have packed. 

"I got everything we'd need including giant bottle of lube and three boxes of condoms." Justin replied happy that Brian wasn't being a jerk about this. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He slowly walked Brian backwards to the panoramic window. Once they were there he dropped to his knees peeling Brian's jeans down. He hadn't bothered trying to get him into anything besides the jeans. Brian was happy about where they were with the way his cock was hard and leaking. He took Brian into his mouth hearing a long moan coming from his unofficial boyfriend.

Brian let his head fall back against the glass as Justin engulfed him all the way to the base. He had gotten turned on by knowing what Justin had done in order to save him from the death day surprise party. He'd also been turned on by the window thinking of people seeing them. He didn't mind being watched not since his teens. He moved his hand through Justin's hair gripping the short strands. 

He could never understand how Justin could swallow him as far as he could without gagging, but he loved it. He moaned feeling Justin swallowing him to the base for the third time. Justin's lips touching the top of his ball, but he didn't thrust, even if he was craving it. He knew he wouldn't last long since he was already so close. He forced his eyes open looking down at Justin. He saw Justin watching him right back with his blue eyes watering. 

Brian pulled Justin to his feet turning them so Justin was pressed up against the window. He nipped at Justin's ear telling him not to move before he went to get one of the condoms from the bags. He found the lube as well going back to Justin once he had his clothes removed. He took hold of Justin's shirt taking it off once he sat the supplies down. He worked his way down Justin's back getting to his knees. He listened to Justin's moans before he'd even really did anything. 

"You been sitting on something for a while have you, naughty twat you are." Brian said taking a hold of the base of the plug that was in Justin's ass. 

"Didn't want you to wait for part of your birthday gift." Justin said letting out a whimper.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian pulled the plug half way out before pushing it back in. He kept it up a couple of times before taking it out altogether. He ran his tongue along Justin's stretched hole enjoying the taste. He thrust his tongue as far in as it would go while holding Justin's cheeks apart. He fucked his tongue in and out like he would his fingers or cock. The sounds that Justin were making got louder. 

He added fingers next using the lube to make sure Justin was open enough. He had only the smallest plug inside of his ass after all. Brian stood up once he knew Justin was ready sliding the condom over his cock before lining up. He pulled Justin back just the slightest bit so his ass was at a better angle. 

"I think I prefer your ass out of all the ones I fucked. It's always so fucking perfect as if it was made for me even if I don't believe in that shit." Brian said before he thrusted forward. 

Justin let out a shout of pleasure being filled completely by Brian in one motion. It was probably the best he'd ever get of being told he was loved by Brian in what he'd said. He loved it when he could break some of those walls down even if only for a few minutes. He pressed his hands against the window holding them there as Brian pulled back. He moaned looking back at Brian giving him a smile. 

"Then fuck me like you mean it." Justin said right before Brian surged forward again.

"Oh I plan on it." Brian replied before he did just what Justin and he both wanted. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

There weren't even real words being made as Brian claimed Justin's ass. He struck into his prostate every time. It was getting them both closer to cumming as Brian did so. He filled Justin completely before pulling almost out. Only the head of his cock remained inside before he plowed back into him. Brian took hold of Justin's hips holding him as he continued thrusting into him. 

Two thrusts more and they were both cumming together. Justin painted the window as he unloaded onto it. He shouted Brian's name feeling Brian unloading into him the small barrier keeping it from touching him though. Brian fucked him until neither of them had anything left to empty. Brian pulled free taking care of the condom before he grabbed another getting Justin to the bed. 

"I think you want some more or am I wrong?" Brian asked knowing their record was five in a row without a break. It usually left Justin walking funny, but he never heard a complaint from him. 

"I am all yours any time you want me for the next three days. I just hope we get to go outside at some point." Justin answered looking up at Brian as his legs got pushed up over Brian's shoulders.

"Oh don't worry, we'll go outside before today's over. I still am unwrapping my present though." Brian smiled leaning down kissing Justin before thrusting back into him. 

~TBC~


	2. Horseback Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin continue celebrate Brian's birthday into the evening and night part of which includes horseback ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I know that the activities exist now, but I don't know if they did back in 2001. Never been, but from pictures Snowshoe, West Virginia is a beautiful place.

Except for food and water the only thing that Brian and Justin did for the most part of the day was fuck. Brian made sure he covered every area of the room. He had Justin against the window, on the bed, over the back of the couch, on the floor, and in the shower. They were both spent after the shower passing out on the bed. Brian had slipped back into Justin the way they both liked to sleep. Brian refused to admit it, but it was comfortable waking up that way. The small meal they'd had of mostly fruit and the water at noon had kept them going until they woke up again.

Brian was the first one to wake slipping out of Justin turning him over onto his back. Justin hadn't woken up so he watched him sleep resting his head on Justin's chest. There was a saying 'what happened in Vegas, stayed in Vegas.' He was thinking about doing that now for here. They hadn't been outside of the room yet, but he wasn't going to let Justin's kidnapping of him go to waste. He kissed Justin before getting out of the bed tossing the condom before calling downstairs to see what they could do since it was already after two. 

Once he had finished with setting up his plans he went through the bags that Justin packed for them. He was surprised, but it was Justin not anyone else so he should know by now that Justin knew him. He could swear at times that Justin knew him better than anyone, even his self. It was really scary at times, but he had to admit that he did like Justin being around. The only thing that wasn't in the bags was a suit for them. He figured Justin hadn't planned on going anywhere to dress up that fancy. 

Brian found their cell phones at the bottom of Justin's bag both turned off. He had to hand it to Justin the plan was perfect. He had seen the place he'd bitten Justin while they'd been fucking. It wasn't that bad and Justin had been smiling when he'd brought it up earlier. He was glad he hadn't kicked him anywhere vital though. When he didn't want to go somewhere he could fight, unless he was drunk like he had been. Another look at the clock told him he had to get Justin up. He left the cell phones in the bag going to the bed to wake his Sunshine up. He didn't know when he'd started calling Justin his, but it wasn't that horrible of a thought.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Waking Justin was always hard since he could sleep like the dead. However, once Brian mentioned going out Justin was awake. He informed Justin of his idea about West Virginia being their Vegas. Whatever they did would stay once they left and only they would know it happened. Justin had wanted photos though that he'd keep even if Brian didn't want. Brian finally gave in, after all, Justin knew how to convince him of things. 

It didn't take long for them to find their way to one of the food places going inside for a late lunch. Justin was glad that they had booths with cushioned seats even if he'd enjoyed the rounds of fucking. Like Brian had predicted he was walking a little different too. It had gotten Brian a glare from a comment he'd made. They got their food and ate quickly wanting to get to one of the things they could do before it got late. 

The late lunch over with Justin told Brian to pick since it was his birthday. Brian put his arm around Justin leading him towards where he'd been told the riding stables were at. He had asked how late one could stay out on the horses. He'd been told seven since that was when the sun went completely down over the mountain. He had wanted to give Justin a little something for rescuing him from the disaster he knew his birthday would have been. 

They didn't always fuck or drink and get high. They actually talked about things that mattered for the most part. One of the things Justin missed was going horseback riding since his dad, no sperm donor, had tossed him out. Justin had won out when it came to where he was going to school, but the place he'd gone to ride horses had been axed. He might have been a little nice on Justin's eighteenth birthday and taken him where he could ride then too. 

He might not admit it ever, but he enjoyed having Justin around. It might be his birthday this time, but he wanted to see Justin's smile again. He'd been screwing things up for them since everyone kept saying they were a couple. If Justin had saved him the least he could do was give him a good time instead of bitching for three days. It wasn't like anyone else was around to see what they were doing. No one even knew who they were here and it was actually nice. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin was so happy seeing the two horses already saddled waiting on them. They were giving instructions on how to get on and off the horses. Other instructions included how to start, stop, and face other things that could be on the trail. It was already after three so they could stay out until seven for the four hour ride. Brian wasn't sure about the tour since he'd just wanted to go around with Justin. However, Justin convinced him it would be fine they could still do what Brian wanted. It also meant that someone would be out with them to make sure nothing went wrong. Brian might have asked Justin a little quietly if his ass was up for a four our ride after the drillings he'd given him. He'd loved the deep red that had spread over Justin's face. 

Their guide Hank showed them the wonderful view overlooking Silver Creek, Snowshoe Resort on one side. The other side over looked Monongahela National Forest. They were told about the country side and how things were in the winter months. Brian didn't miss Justin's grin at the mention of a overnight camping trip that could happen too. He didn't really want to sleep out, but he thought about it because of Justin's smile. He was finally seeing why Debbie called him Sunshine all the time. 

Hank was a great guide and didn't say anything negative about them being there together. He did comment that he had a sister that was a lesbian so he understood how most the world worked. He had a wife with twin boys named Riley and Eddie that were only four months old. Even though Brian couldn't do what he'd planned with Justin he had to admit he was having a good time. Since they were out with Hank they got to stay out long enough to see the sunset. 

Justin had given Hank the camera to take a picture of them against the sunset. One was taken on the horses the other off. They had taken other pictures along the trail as well. The mountain below them had looked beautiful in one pictures. Justin had kissed Brian in one of the pictures that had the forest as a background. It felt like they were on top of the world the mountain was so far up. They road back down taking a different way back which had more pictures taken. If they hadn't been with Hank who ran the place they'd probably gotten in trouble. It was more like a five hour ride even though they hadn't been on the horses that long. 

They thanked Hank and while Justin was watching the horses be put up Brian booked them the over night camping trip for the next night. He hadn't been sure if they would get Hank again with him having four month old at home. However, Lauren explained that once a week each of the guides went out. Saturday night was Hank's night to be the camp out guide. Brian didn't tell Justin about it, but he was going to make one of their stops at the store that Lauren mentioned for camping supplies the next day. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin and Brian went back to their room which Justin figured they'd be going out again. It was Brian's birthday so he thought he'd want to get trashed again. He was surprised though when he found dinner waiting in their room. They took a quick shower getting the dirt off of them that they might have from their ride. There was even dessert which Justin enjoyed having fun with by feeding it to Brian. He was glad that Brian didn't complain about no carbs after seven either since the meal had to be loaded with them. 

Justin purposely dropped the whipped topping on the dessert onto Brian's chest. He ran his tongue over the spot getting it off before kissing Brian. He laughed when Brian flipped them over taking the spoon away turning it over so the same thing happened to him. He moaned feeling Brian's teeth pulling at his nipple on the left. The right one got the same attention getting a gasp to escape as his nipple ring pulled just right between Brian's teeth. The mix of pain and pleasure always made him hard. 

Brian took the last of the topping that Justin had raked off plopping it on top of Justin's cock. He grinned at Justin before bending down glad they'd gone with dinner in the room naked. He licked and sucked the cream back off of Justin. He took Justin's leaking cock into his mouth after that. He wanted more of a different kind of cream to fill his mouth. It didn't take long until he had Justin on the edge. He was right there with him grabbing the condom and lube before filling Justin for the seventh time that day, the sixth for sex though. 

It wasn't an all out fuck fest this time though. Justin moaned feeling as if he was going to fall apart as Brian moved as slow as possible in and out of him. He held onto Brian not wanting to look away, he felt beyond happy right now. He saw that happiness in Brian's eyes too watching him right back. He'd never say it out loud for fear of causing Brian to run away, but he could swear he saw love looking right back at him. 

Brian stopped pulling all the way out just rocking with Justin. It was almost too much and he knew he needed to stop looking into Justin's eyes. The blue eyes he was terrified of because he felt so much he'd never felt before looking into them. He didn't though he kept moving hearing more sounds coming from both of them. They weren't even words only moans, grunts, and whimpers with a name slip of the others when they finally did cum. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Once they'd cleaned up with another shower and setting the cart outside the room Justin found a door off to the side he hadn't seen earlier in the day. It led to a small porch hooked onto their room with a table and chairs. It looked lovely now at night, but he could picture what it might look like in the fall with leaves changing. There had to be a beautiful winter scene too when the snow was falling. 

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin from behind resting his chin on Justin's shoulder. He had to admit it was a beautiful place too. With all the crap in the world he some times forgot that places like this existed. He traced patterns onto Justin's stomach turning his head enough to kiss his cheek. When he looked forward again he was smiled seeing the camera not saying a word when the flash went off. He hadn't felt like this in years, besides when Gus was born. It felt like nothing else existed or mattered right now. 

"If I say something please don't shut down on me or make some snarky comment." Justin said after a few minutes. "Promise me that even if you never make another one as long as we know each other." 

"Say what you want to, Sunshine." Brian said moving enough for Justin to turn around so they were facing each other. 

"I love you, even if I never get those words from you. You are a wonderful person Brian and you deserve things like this in your life. You don't deserve some fucked up joke of a birthday party. Happy Birthday, I hope that thirty is just that much more better than twenty-nine was." Justin said wrapping his arms around Brian. He didn't let Brian comment, even though he didn't think he would since he had given him the one promise of not doing so. Instead, Brian's mouth was occupied kissing Justin's. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced.


	3. Hiking and Camping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two in West Virginia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: All of this mention is also available to do in Snowshoe

The following morning Justin woke up first finding his self wrapped up in Brian's arms. They had woken up some time in the night having sex again. They'd been half asleep but he hadn't cared when Brian had started moving in and out of him. He loved it and whatever Brian wanted this weekend was his. He hated that they only had two full days and a night left unless they left Monday morning. Brian hadn't said when, but he'd only booked the room from Friday to Sunday evening. Thankfully it was only Saturday morning so they had plenty of things to still do with their time. 

Justin laid there soaking in the warmth that was coming through the huge window along with Brian's body heat against his back. He was so comfortable that he didn't want to ever leave where he was. If he could stay here forever never worrying about the outside world again he would. He'd miss people, but being alone with Brian was one of his dreams. He wouldn't mind having Gus around and Daphne, maybe Emmett and Vic at times. The rest of the world could stick it though. 

Brian's arms tightening on him was the signal that he wasn't the only one awake anymore. He leaned back into Brian's embrace some. He let out a happy sigh feeling lips against his neck. He gladly let Brian roll him onto his stomach. It wasn't where he stayed though being brought up to his knees and elbows. He felt Brian's hands on his and his back covered with Brian's front. He moaned at the feeling of being taken again. He was enjoying this weekend just as much as Brian was.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Morning, Sunshine." Brian said after they both collapsed onto the bed from a thorough round of fucking. "I think we should have breakfast outside at that table and maybe go for a hike. However, we do need to go to the store to get some things for tonight. I got a surprise for you this time." He grinned panting slightly. He might have turned thirty the day before, but he didn't feel it. Half the time when he was with Justin he felt like he hadn't even when he'd been a teenager. 

Justin smiled moving so he could kiss Brian showing him how much he liked the idea. "I'll order breakfast you can take care of that." He said getting out of the bed. "I like surprises coming from you." He added with a laugh when Brian came after him once he'd tossed the condom. 

Justin only made it a few inches before Brian had lifted him up fireman style slapping his ass. "Breakfast will be here after we shower." He'd made the arrangements the night before so they wouldn't have to worry about calling down. "You my dirty little twat need a good washing." He added once they were inside the shower. It wasn't as huge as his, but it was large enough for them to move around in. 

Brian pushed Justin against the shower wall kissing him until they were both in need of air. Brian turned the water on before he started soaping Justin up. He washed his hair too before letting Justin return the favor. Once they were both done they let the suds fall away from their body. When they got out Brian took care of drying Justin off before he let Justin have do the same to him. He didn't know if he'd smiled so much in a while. He knew that he hadn't let anyone take care of him the way Justin did. He had used the saying that he only had his self and no one else. He was thinking he might need to reconsider that now. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin had enjoyed breakfast with Brian outside at the table. The birds had been chirping away along with other noises from near by animals. There had been spottings of all kinds of animals in the area they'd been told. Justin had spotted a mother deer with her baby getting a picture of them. He'd also taken a picture of some birds that had come close after they'd tossed the extra biscuits to them. They'd gotten full and they'd been flying around so Justin had broken the two biscuits up tossing them in the grass. 

Brian had taken Justin out after the wonderful breakfast finally telling him what they were doing that night. Justin had been so happy about it he'd almost tackled Brian when he'd hugged him. Brian had laughed returning the hug before kissing Justin. The weather was supposed to be wonderful so Justin convinced Brian to forgo the tent at first. However, when Brian had called to see if they'd be alone or not he'd gotten the tent. He didn't want the other campers to see them having sex. They might willingly fuck back in Pittsburgh in the open, but he didn't know if there would be kids around too. He wasn't about to do it in the open with them around, but wanted Justin. 

For their hike they had also gotten boots and a cooler to take some food and water in that was just right. They'd gone back to the place they were staying packing up what they'd need for the night. For lunch Justin had arranged for a picnic to be made up. Brian hadn't even bitched about it when it arrived. He'd gotten a blanket from their room before setting out with Brian for their hike. 

Justin had put in a second roll of film in the camera along with bringing a third in the camera case. He'd gotten one of the throw away cameras at the store that day too with a double pack of film for the camera he had too. Brian had tried picking out a digital camera for him, but Justin had said he wanted the film ones. It might take up to a week to get back, but he loved waiting for them to come back. He'd already taken thirty pictures in the first roll getting lucky since the thing had said twenty-eight pictures. Brian had teased him it was because of his age they got the two extra pictures. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Along the hike they took multiple pictures of not only their selves, but their surroundings. Brian had even gotten in on taking some pictures. He'd gotten one with Justin looking out over the mountain. He hoped that the amazement in Justin's eyes showed up in the picture too. He wasn't going to forget it though. They'd stuck to the main trail getting to the top in no time where they ate their lunch. Brian saw no reason to put a bad mood on things bitching about the picnic. Justin wanted him to have a great birthday weekend so he enjoyed his self even if it was cheesy. 

Justin had loved hearing Brian laugh when a duck had wondered up from the lake area to them. It had startled Justin landing beside him out of nowhere he'd claimed even though Brian had seen it coming. Brian had gotten the picture of Justin's shock right before he had Justin in his lap. He had teased the younger man at his fear of ducks which Justin claimed he wasn't scared of all ducks. It was just ones that decided to startle him out of nowhere he jumped at. Brian wasn't convinced of it, but they had both tossed the duck some bread from their lunch. It had eaten one piece before flying away with the other one. 

They'd even had some time for what Justin would call making love even when Brian still called it fucking. Justin had wanted to take a nap, but it was going to take them an hour to walk back down to their room. They had to meet for the camping trip at five so they'd gone back down the mountain taking a different trail. More pictures were taken and another couple had been nice enough to get one of both of them with the beautiful lake behind them from the trail as well. 

Justin had used up the second roll of film and most of the disposable camera when they reached the room. He switched to another roll of film in the camera and made sure the last two rolls were in the case. Brian had laughed when he'd said they might need more by morning. He didn't think they would go through three rolls of film and half of the throw away camera by morning. Brian give Justin some relief by saying they could get more film the next day if they did run out. Justin wanted to go to the lake or the beach area the next day since it would be their last there. 

Brian had thought about it before figuring they'd have more fun at the lake. He'd arranged for another picnic basket and booked a kayak for the two of them the next day to go across the lake. He didn't even care that they hadn't made it to the bar once while being there. He hadn't even gone looking for some hot guy to fuck either. Justin was the only one he'd been keeping company with. It hadn't even bored him like he'd thought it might which he figured was a plus. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

They got down to the stables finding Hank along with the other people that were going on the camp out. A family of four, another couple, and a critic from a magazine doing an article on the place. Brian took Justin's hand leading him over to the two horses that they'd had the day before. Justin put his free hand on his horse rubbing it's neck. He smiled when it nuzzled against his neck. He laughed when he felt the horse' tongue against his neck after a moment.

Brian smiled hearing Justin's laugh watching him with the horse. "I think he is getting a little to fresh with what's mine." Brian said leaning in, his mouth against Justin's ear. "I can't wait to have the chance to do that later." 

Justin looked at Brian feeling as if his heart had stopped in that moment. Brian hadn't ever refereed to him as his. He just did though and Justin wasn't sure if he even knew it. He wasn't about to say a word though too scared he'd ruined what was going on. He did pull Brian in claiming his mouth in a heated kiss. Brian deepened the kiss getting a moan out of Justin their tongues dancing together. 

They didn't pull apart until air was required. Justin didn't want to move away, but he knew they'd be able to get close again later once they were at the camp site. He let go of Brian's hand moving to get on the horse. He watched Brian get on next because Brian looked damn good mounting a horse. He licked his lips wishing that he knew how to have sex on a horse because he would with Brian. Then again he'd prefer to be on level ground in case they rolled too many times. 

The group started out towards the camp ground for the night. Justin kept his horse next to Brian's. It was as close as he could safely get without the horses trampling each other. The ride up was nice with Justin taking a few pictures. Most of them wasn't just the view though, it was Brian. He wanted to remember this for as long as he could with the pictures. He was sure that he would have this memory too, but photos were worth more than words. He didn't want it to end, but knew it would. He shook it from his mind for now though knowing it would hurt like hell when it was back to him being just what most thought of him, the trick that wouldn't leave. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Hank helped the ones that didn't know how to set up their tents. Justin was glad that he helped since he didn't want the thing crashing down on them. Brian didn't want to do the camp fire with the others. Instead he led Justin away towards the over look as the sun was setting. It was like some land that didn't exist. He didn't know where he had ended up when Justin had kidnapped him for his birthday. It didn't feel like West Virginia, it felt like another world. It was like a place he'd never been before. 

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin holding him as close as he could get him. He knew that he he'd slipped up earlier when he'd said his referring to Justin. He didn't know what had come over him, but there was something about Justin that was changing him. It scared the hell out of him too because it wasn't the guy he showed the world. He didn't want to take it back though, the slip up. The last two days had been fun something he hadn't had in so long. He never had this much fun fucking random guys, getting drunk, and high. 

Justin held onto Brian's arms that were around his chest and waist. He felt like they were the only two there even with the faint distant sounds of the others behind them. He wanted to stay in the place forever, the moment forever. He was terrified of it ending when they had to go back to Pittsburgh. The last two days was like some magical world meant for just the two of them. It didn't feel real or possible. It had been so far though with the man he'd fallen for being right in front of him instead of hidden behind all his walls. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

After the others had gone off to bed Justin and Brian were lying on the grass looking up at the night sky. Justin wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but if he was he didn't want to wake up. Brian hadn't even given him crap about laying on the ground when he'd asked. The stars in the sky were like magical dots. When he reached out finding Brian's hand he locked their fingers together. Justin turned his head to the side watching Brian as he was looking up. He'd forever remember now the joy on Brian's face as if he'd never seen the sky like it was now.

The night was playing its own music with owls off in the distance making sounds. There was a coyote somewhere below them calling out before more joined in. Crickets were chirping away and as if on cue Brian turned his head from the sky looking at Justin. The full moon's light shown in Brian's eyes and it was as if Justin could see into his soul. He saw how happy Brian was and he could see something there even if it wasn't being said. He saw love and he knew it's what it looked like. He'd seen it the night at the hospital when Gus was born even when Brian tried hiding it. 

Justin smiled feeling like his heart was going to explode at any second. He didn't need to say anything or hear it back. They had defiantly landed in a world where all that existed was them and the night sounds. He took a moment before he sat up getting to his feet. He reached his hand down for Brian's hoping that he would take it. He wasn't let down feeling Brian's hand slide into his as he pulled him to his feet. The only music they needed was the animals around them that carried a slight beat. 

It wasn't the dancing like at Babylon that was happening either. They were moving together like they knew what the other would do next. Brian rested his forehead against Justin's looking into the best blue eyes he'd ever seen. Justin smiled looking back into Brian's eyes lost with everything he needed in that moment. If he died right then he'd be the happiest guy alive. Life was about the moments you got to experience. This was one of those moments he never would forget. 

"I don't want this to ever end." Justin sighed holding onto Brian like if he let go he'd disappear. "I wish I could have you forever. It's going to hurt like hell when you leave again. I never get to keep you, I always lose in the end." He said knowing that when they got back to Pittsburgh he'd lose the Brian he loved behind all the walls. 

He pulled Brian in close kissing him not wanting to hear words that wouldn't mean crap if Brian said them now. He'd enjoy the time they had left to be just the couple he knew they could be if Brian would let him in all the time.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos


	4. Having A Couple Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More horse riding for the two and Brian makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I don't know about the picnic area, but the rest is on the tour according the the Autumn Breeze Stables web link with Shoeshoe, West Virginia. 
> 
> AN2: There is a place called Green Bank Art Center near Snowshoe, but that isn't where I got the idea for the one mentioned below. I just made the one in this story up.

Brian and Justin never made it in the tent which was funny to Justin. Brian hadn't wanted to sleep outside because of the animals and other critters. However, they had fallen asleep after lying back to look at the stars again; once they'd stopped dancing. He'd been snuggled up against Brian's side with his leg tangled in Brian's. He'd been glad that he had wore the warmer clothes that had been suggested by the woman at the store. She had been right about it getting cooler on top of the mountain at night. 

Hank had taken them on a tour before going back to the stables. They'd gone through the old town of Spruce where Cass Railroad journey through, the stream crossing at Shaffer's Fork, the old log roads, and got to see the nearby Blue Ridge Mountains of Highland County Virginia. It had been a wonderful ride through all of it. At the stream the horses had stopped to drink and take a break. The group they were with got off for half an hour just walking for a little. There was a picnic area and thanks to the resort a lunch was provided there. 

Brian walked around with Justin holding his hand keeping them as close as he could. He'd slept some during the night, but he'd also watched Justin sleep for part of it. He'd laid there holding Justin in his arms thinking about what Justin said. Justin wasn't saying it really he'd practically been begging him to not go back to his masked self. He had been having so much fun being the real him with Justin the last three days he didn't know if he could go back to the other him. 

Justin caught Brian off guard bringing the camera up getting a picture of the two of them. He had seen the flash go off again a moment later when he'd turned looking at Justin. He didn't see the sadness he had the night before when they'd been dancing. He saw happiness there and love. He felt like he was going to be smothered, but didn't care one bit. It was when he realized that this was him. The guy he was being right here and now with Justin was the guy he'd buried years ago to keep from being hurt. 

He'd felt unloved, unwanted, and a failure. He hadn't taken the walls down with the other family members and his friends even after he'd felt somewhat safe. He hadn't wanted to show them his self in fear of being hurt again. The better part of twenty-nine years he had felt like he had a mask on hiding his self from rejection. He worked hard for everything because he had come from nothing. He had used the drugs, sex, and booze to drown his self from the pain. He hadn't touched nothing since Justin had brought him here. He could have, but he hadn't bothered getting drunk or high once. The only guy he'd fucked was Justin while they were here. 

"Move back in with me, when we get back to Pittsburgh. I want you to live with me again. I realized something last night and now too, I'm tired. Most of my life I've kept everything I really wanted from everyone. You are the exception though. You see the real me not the one I let them have. I can't promise that it'll be smooth sailing, but move back into the loft, please?" Brian asked looking into Justin's eyes holding him as close as he could get him. 

Justin smiled nodding his head up and down before he finally spoke. "Yes, you want regret it either. I won't screw up this time, I love you so much." He kissed Brian putting everything he felt into the kiss. He wouldn't forget the damn alarm this time either. He'd be the best person to live with Brian wouldn't be able to complain. 

~BJ BJ JB BJ~

It was almost one by the time they got back to their room, but Brian didn't want to stay there. They weren't leaving until the following morning which gave them time to do a couple more things. He had gotten Justin against the window looking out to the hiking trail. They'd fucked there and in the shower before getting a quick lunch. Afterwards they walked around the town some looking in the different stores. Justin got more film since he had used up what he'd already had. Brian had joked that he'd have to start an entire book shelf for the photo albums he'd be filling. 

Justin had found a one hour photo center in one of the stores they visited. He had been so happy about it too. They'd turned in the disposable camera and two of the rolls of films. It would have taken longer he figured if he gave all six of them to the woman. She had also told them about a place a few miles down the road that was a craft shop combined with local art displays on the other side of it. 

Brian could see the wheels spinning in Justin's head. He made up his mind before Justin asked though going back to where the jeep was parked. He'd gotten a kiss from Justin that he was sure was close to indecent in front of anyone. He hadn't cared one bit though even if it was his birthday weekend he wanted Justin to have fun too. Most of the things they'd done he hadn't known if he'd like them, but had in the end. 

He let Justin explore the place that was owned by twin sisters who both were into the art world. One sister was into photography and crafts while her twin had all her art she'd done. There were paintings, drawings, and computer designed graphics hanging up. He'd watched Justin take his time looking at what all was there. He'd spotted him checking out a couple of items more than the others. 

The place was larger than he'd thought it would be which was a good thing. He browsed around the different displays seeing what all was there. He watched Justin go back to a couple of pieces figuring he liked them the most. He knew he was trying to decide if he wanted them or not. He went up behind Justin putting his arms around his waist placing a kiss on his neck.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Pick us something out for the loft. I was thinking about changing up the one I got in the bedroom. I trust your opinion on which is the best." Brian said. 

"I like both of these, but which one is the best is hard to pick." Justin said with a sigh. 

He started explaining what he saw in the pieces. Brian listened as Justin compared them and told what he saw in both. Brian saw the painting like most did, but he knew Justin looked at it from another artists view. He enjoyed listening when Justin talked even if it seemed like he didn't at times. There was so much passion behind the words even though the work wasn't Justin's. 

"You sold me on them we can get them both and find a place for the second one." Brian said. 

Justin wasn't surprised knowing that it was Brian anyone else wouldn't do it though. He turned around kissing Brian happy that they were both there. He hadn't even thought about getting something, but he wasn't going to object to it if Brian wanted to get them. He'd thank Brian more thoroughly later when they were alone in the moment kissing had to do. 

"Thanks, so you see anything you'd like for your birthday I could buy you?" Justin asked. 

"You gave me this trip and moving back in with me. I don't need anything else besides you, Justin. It's been a while since I've been able to know what real fun is." Brian said not wanting Justin to think he had to get him something. 

"You paid for the trip and I didn't even know you'd ask me to move back in when we left. So, pick something out either here or later, but you will get something from me." Justin replied giving Brian another kiss before they went to look more. Brian had picked up the tags that went with the paintings so no one else could buy them while they looked. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

After another half an hour in the art gallery they left with their purchases. Brian hadn't found anything that he liked enough for Justin to get him in the place though. They went back picking up the photos that were ready getting an album for them there as well. Justin had found one that had Snowshoe, West Virginia on it with a beautiful scenery on the cover. It could hold up to two hundred pictures, but Brian had put two more on the counter knowing that the other rolls of film would fill three up more than likely. 

The woman had been nice enough to run a couple extra copies of some of the pictures. She'd also put them on a disc so they could go back at a later date to make more. Justin had found a frame for one picture of Brian and him while they were there too. It had them standing with the sunset behind them kissing. It was hard to believe they had done so much in the weekend span. He was still feeling like he was living in a dream land too. 

They got back to the room deciding to pack up their things, but what they'd need for the night and morning. They had to check out by ten so it would be easier with the last thing that Brian wanted to do before they left. They got room service sitting out at the table for one last meal there. They took turns feeding the other from the assortment of fruits and the shared platter they got. 

Justin played keep away with the strawberries at first when it was his turn to fed one to Brian. Brian took hold of his wrist keeping it still finally so he could have the fruit. There was also watermelon, sliced peaches, cantelope, and grapes. The platter had a surf and turf mixture to it with shrimp bites, lobster balls, and crab cakes for the sea food. There was beef strips and chicken chunks for the turf side. It was defiantly filling after they finished most of it. 

Brian teased Justin about trying to make him fat since he'd kept trying to put more food in him when he was already full. They took a walk along the trail near their room as the sun started setting. Justin took a few pictures before it got too dark on them. They made it back before it got pitched dark though. Instead of going inside Justin grabbed the blanket for them laying on the ground looking up at the night sky again. He'd loved it so much the night before he couldn't pass it up then. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Maybe some time in the winter months we could come here when we can ski and snowboard." Justin offered up the idea. "When Gus' older maybe bring him too so he can see this place. I can't believe something like this exists within the real world." He added.

"That does sound good, you can teach me how to snowboard since you said you knew how." Brian said. He was looking at Justin instead of the sky though. He took hold of Justin's hand moving his thumb over the back of it. "I know it'll be really early in the morning, but they have this lift sunrise thing. You can meet the sun the sign said, I thought you might like it." He said his voice going low not sure about it since it was way out of his usual thing to even consider. The whole weekend had been, but this was even more so.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Justin asked turning so he was looking at Brian. "I think it would be a perfect ending to our weekend here." He added before kissing Brian to show him how much he approved. 

Brian returned the kiss moving his hand up to the back of Justin's head. He opened his mouth up letting Justin have control. Justin moved so he was straddling Brian moving his hands under Brian's shirt pushing it up. He ground down just right getting a moan from Brian. He pulled back for air looking into the eyes of the man he loved. He was happy being where he was. He pulled his shirt over his head tossing it to the side. He bent down capturing Brian's lips again. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos


	5. Last Night and Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the last night and morning in Snowshoe for them. During that last night Brian finally comes up with something Justin can give him as a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I know this is kind of short, but the last chapter was a lot bigger so put this all here.

Justin came up for air again taking hold of the end of his shirt pulling it over his head. He tossed it to the side moaning as Brian cupped him through his jeans. It was making him harder and his jeans were almost too tight. Brian gave him some relief though unzipping his jeans. In a matter of seconds Justin was on his back with Brian pulling his jeans and briefs off at once. Brian looked at Justin for a second before engulfing Justin's cock. Justin gasped moving his hand down to Brian's head. He forced his self not to move feeling the back of Brian's throat against the head of his cock. 

Brian came back up sucking and licking at the head of Justin's cock. He kept altering between going all the way down and sucking at just the head. Justin could feel his orgasm building as Brian kept going. He waited until Justin was right on the edge before he stopped. He moved up Justin's body kissing everywhere he could get to on the way up. He sucked at Justin's nipples pulling at the nipple ring getting a moan from Justin as he did so. 

Brian moved back before he got to Justin's mouth standing up pulling Justin with him. They went inside where Brian stripped his clothes off as he walked Justin towards the bed. Justin watched Brian stirp licking his lips enjoying the strip show he was getting. The back of Justin's legs hit the bed and he let his self fall backwards onto the bed. When he bounced he moved up the bed.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian got the lube and condom before he made his way up the bed too. He looked in Justin's eyes seeing love and trust there. He'd always seen it looking back at him even the first time they'd had sex. Justin hadn't even known him, but he'd seen trust there which never left. Brian thought for a moment watching Justin as he let his hand move Justin's side. 

"I know what I want my birthday gift from you to be." Brian said finally deciding what Justin could give him. 

He'd never let anyone else near him like he wanted Justin to be right then. He didn't say anything more he instead he showed Justin what he wanted. He took the lube smearing it on his fingers before he started opening his self up. It had been a while since he'd used anything on his self either. He took his time one finger at a time until he had three inside of his self. He never took his eyes off of Justin. When he knew he was ready he handed the condom to Justin watching him rip it open.

They changed positions so that Brian was on his back Justin looked into Brian's eyes seeing the love and trust that was only for him. He knew he'd never break that trust that Brian freely gave him. Justin leaned in kissing Brian before lining his self up. He slow moved forward into Brian moaning at the feel of how tight Brian was. He'd fucked plenty of guys, but no one compared to what he felt right then. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin moved slow until he was all the way inside of Brian. He bent down kissing Brian putting every ounce of love he had into it. It was the only way he knew how to thank him for what he'd just given him. He didn't break the kiss until air was required, but he didn't move even then. There was no way he could hurt Brian so he waited for him to adjust. Brain clenched around Justin's cock giving him a sign that he was ready. He could see it in Justin's eyes he knew what he was saying without voicing it with words.

Pulling back was just as slow as going back in. With each pull back and thrust forward the pace didn't change. Justin moaned each time Brian clenched around him getting him closer to cumming. He wasn't going to last as it was, but he wanted Brian to let go first. Every thrust he made he connected with Brian's prostate giving him as much pleasure as he could. Their mouths locked together in a heated kiss Justin wrapping his hand around Brian's cock moving it up and down. 

Brian pulled from the kiss letting his head fall back letting out a shout of Justin's name as he came. Justin only a second behind him as cum covered both their chests from Brian's cock. Justin picked up the pace finally holding onto Brian's hips thrusting into him faster. He didn't stop until there was no more cum left to spill out of him. He collapsed feeling Brian's arms and legs holding him as he caught his breath. 

Justin whimpered feeling like his body was on fire everywhere Brian kept moving his hands as he lay there. It took him a few minutes before he found the will to move even though he didn't want to leave Brian's body. He tossed the condom before pulling Brian with him to the shower. The got cleaned up before going back to the bed falling into it for the night. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The alarm went off too soon in Justin's opinion, but after some coffee and kisses from Brian he was half awake. The night before wasn't brought up, but Justin could feel the difference. They walked to where the ski lifts were at finding a few other people there as well. Brian put his arm around Justin once they were on the lift. He was doing his best not to look down since he wasn't into heights when he was sober and not high. He faintly remembered the stupid time he'd gotten on the edge of the hospital building the night Gus was born. 

Justin leaned into Brian looking at him resting their heads together for a moment. He locked their fingers together before holding the camera out in front of him getting a picture. He took another one as well with them looking at it before the lift started moving. He couldn't believe that Brian had wanted to do this, but it was defiantly going to be a beautiful morning. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as it was and the temperature was just right. 

Justin rested his head against Brian's looking forward as the sun started coming up to greet them. Thankfully Brian had thought about getting him a pair of sunglasses too. It actually explained the ten minutes of Brian trying to figure which ones looked the best on him. Brian smiled tightening his arm around Justin as they kept going forward. It was like they were going to go right into the sun itself. The sky was a beautiful color and he took the camera from Justin getting a picture of it. 

He knew that Justin would remember it to make a picture of it or painting. However, he wanted the picture of it too. If there was a way to get a picture of them going into it he would have. The many colors was better than any painting anyone could put together of it. He figured that Justin could come close to how it looked, but the sky was magical in a way he'd never seen it before.

"Thank you for this weekend, Sunshine. You might have kidnapped me to do it, but it's the best birthday kidnapping ever. I love you." Brian said causing Justin to look up at him. 

"I love you too, Brian. You're welcome for the kidnapping." Justin replied once he was able to speak from being shocked. "Thirty doesn't mean death, it's the start of the rest of your life, the better years of your life." He added closing the few inches between them kissing Brian. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story. It became bigger than I thought it would be even if was only five chapters. I decided not to include the rest of the family here wanting it to only be about Brian and Justin. I may go back at a later date and do a one shot of reactions, but as of this moment no sequel is planned. It was December when I wrote this with May a distant thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm Thirty Years Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178025) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13)




End file.
